New hope for us a baby
by yaoipigglet
Summary: Arra & Larten have been blessed with a great gift from the Vampire Gods-in the shape of a bundel of joy!  Baby Darren.


Evanna was a great gal & was sweet sometimes.

Evanna never made any friends and to be frank, no one really thought bout being her pal.

Well Fate (and this yaoigirl typing here.) was going to change that!

It all started after Arra and Larten were fighting

Larten:_"WHY! WHY ARE YOU SO...AGAAAAAH!"_

Arra:_"WELL YOU'R JUST SOME STUCK UP! WERID-O! LOSER! PLAY-BOY! YOU NEED YOUR TEACHER TOO HELP YOU TIE YOUR OWN SHOES!"_

Larten:_"WELL YOU SOME PRISSY SHOW OFF GIRL! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO BIG HEADED THAT THE WHOLE WORLD IS SO TINY TO YOUR EGO!"_

And so on and so on...then I loud thud hit the coffin and some kind of slamming.

Later, Larten was seen sneaking out of Arra's room in only to be in a towel...(raises eyebrow) Arra didn't say what had happened but she just smiled and blushed.

_**Time-skip!**_

"_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" _Arra threw her breakfast into the loo. Arra was not well...her long black hair was messy, her outfit was torn and she was paling even more...if that's even possible. The doctors couldn't find the problem. She had been sick for three months, barely ate what they ate (she wanted human food),she slept really late and went mad with hormones. Evanna had been called on by the vampires but before they could send the letter,Evanna came rushing in.

"_MOVE OVER!" _Evanna yelled as she push the vampire doctors out of the way. There were bodies all over the floor as she rush by...

_**Later**_

Larten came to check up on Arra.

Evanna was talking to Arra when Larten pop his round the bend.

"_ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW...HOW CAN I BE..."_ Arra was standing on her bed and screaming at Evanna. Evanna was taking calmly but you could see she was going to blow soon...real soon. _"Arra...?"_ Larten ran over to her and helped Arra down. _"Arra...are you ok?"_ (stupid question) Arra cried her heart out at her ex-boyfriend.

_**More Later**_

Evanna was taking Arra with her to her home. But she would sent her biggest frog to bring the princes to see what was wrong.

Evanna: "_You see Arra has a gift from the gods and must be taking care of at a safer home. She will be fine...and tell Larten to pack his bag when the frog comes, he and Arra with have to move out of here and go to Cirque De Freak."_ That is all she would say.

Time went quickly and slowly but in the end, the biggest frog came and took the three vampire princes, Larten, Gavner,Vanez, Kurda, Seba and Vancha.

They soon came to the home of the frog witch. (dodges flying frogs.)

Evanna came running out.

E: _"Thank the frogs gods your here! I need help to hold Arra down. She can't get the baby out herself! Princes I need you three." _

A baby...? Did she just say- _"WOULD YOU HURRY UP!"_ Evanna yelled.

_**{Ok, I'm just being Lazy so I'll just tell you what's up.**_

_**Arra was pregnant and Evanna had seen the baby coming in her mind, so... she has been looking after her for the last few mouths.**_

_**So when the gang heard the word ''baby''...all hell broke lose. **_

_**The princes run into the cave to help,**_

_**Larten fainted,**_

_**Kurda went to help,**_

_**Gavner was soon betting with Vanez and Vancha if it would be a girl,**_

_**And Seba tried to wake Larten.}**_

_**Time-Skip.**_

Larten awoke to the sound of a sweet baby cry. Arrow, Paris, Mika, came out smiling at the boys,

Mika: _Larten...she's ready of you._

Arrow:_AND BOY! Is that baby a wopper!_

Paris:_[smile]_

Larten ran into the cave and there...was Arra, in bed, smiling, sweating and holding his (their) new baby. Larten rush over then slowly tiptoed over to them.

"_...Arra...?" _Said girl looked up. Arra's eyes were glowing brighter that any star, her hair was cut short, her smile soft and sweet.

"_oh...Larten...He's so sweet!" _Arra whispered. Larten slid his shoes off and place his clock around her shoulders. The two sweet hearts looked at their new baby. He had soft pale skin, black peach fuss on his small head and sunny green eyes. The baby looked up to see two kind, loving faces. Arra put the boy into Larten's arms.

Larten: _"he so tiny...and so pure!_[tears drop off his face] _Oh..Arra...we are so lucky!"_

The other's came in. Each held him,

Paris: _I feel like a grandfather...i love this sweet angel._

Seba:_ I know how you feel...This is a wonderful day my_ _friends..._

Mika:_OW! He's got a good grip on my hair...he'll be a great fighter._

Arrow:_I'm worried he'll break!...i wish my wife and I have a baby...thank you for bring this child into our life's._

Vanez:_...he's he so...he prefect!_

Kurda:_i hope he'll be safe were going...hello little prince of love...I'm Kurda and you can call me big brother._

Gavner: _I use to hold babies when helped Liz at her work...i loved those memoires...*kisses his head* Liz would of loved to meet you._

Vancha:_...i don't know what to say..._

Soon Arra was in a new bed with Larten and the baby. Everyone was sitting around the family

Evanna:_What's the babe's name?_

Arra smiled. She kiss her two best boys and smiled...

Arra + Larten: _Darren...Darren Sails Crepsley._

_**The End**_


End file.
